Matana
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Tag to "Faith." Tony gives Ziva a very special gift. Mild TIVA.


A/N: I enjoyed the episode "Faith" last night, but I felt there was one key scene missing from the end. Mild TIVA.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Tony said to Ziva as they made their way back to the bullpen, mission accomplished.

"It was no problem," Ziva said simply, shrugging and smiling triumphantly. "I told you; she was just a lonely woman who needed a little bit of holiday cheer. And you—you gave that to her, Tony. I am proud of you. Even if your methods were a little…questionable." She tweaked his nose teasingly and paused in front of the snow-filled windows. After a slight pause, she sighed happily. "It is beautiful outside."

Tony stepped up beside her and gazed out over the glistening Navy Yard. Behind them, the room was deserted, employees having gone home to spend the holiday with their families. But neither Tony nor Ziva had someplace else to be; this building was as close to home as they could truly get. They were in no hurry to leave.

"Speaking of Secret Santa…what did you get?" he asked curiously.

She laughed, glancing up at his reflection in the glass. "Perfume. It is cloying. Like the cologne you sometimes wear. You?"

"A gift basket," he said unenthusiastically. She laughed, and he looked down at her. "…I got you something, too, Ziva."

She turned to face him, frowning. "No gifts, remember? That was the agreement!"

He smiled charmingly, but there was a hint of anxiety in his eyes. "Yeah, but…I got you something anyway. I've been meaning to for a while."

Ziva could not help but be curious. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon. He held it out.

She took it gingerly, biting her lip.

"Tony…I did not…"

He shook his head impatiently. "That doesn't matter. Just open it."

And so she did, pulling the ribbon apart carefully and opening the paper, sliding a small velvet box out into her palm. Tony's eyes remained fixed on the package until Ziva moved to open the box, whereupon they flitted upward to her face.

She hesitated for a moment; then flipped the lid open and exhaled shakily.

Resting on a small cushion was a necklace—a gold chain with a golden Star of David pendant. It was much like the one she had possessed before Africa. And it was beautiful.

"Tony…" she began, lifting the jewelry and watching the gold glimmer over her fingers.

"You've been missing it," he said quietly. "I could tell. It was a part of you, wasn't it? Something familiar. I thought you might like to have another one."

She swallowed and managed to smile up at him, eyes shining.

"It is lovely. Toda."

He returned the smile, more assured now that she was clearly pleased.

"Do you want me to…?" he offered, gesturing.

She nodded and handed him the gift, turning and lifting her hair so he could pull the chain around her neck and fasten the clasp. Then she turned to face him once again. He was surprised to see a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"The necklace I lost…" Ziva began, folding her fingers around the wrapping paper and fixing her eyes out the window once more. "…it belonged to my mother."

Tony was silent for a few long moments, watching her carefully. Then he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

"Me too," she said softly, reaching up and touching the new pendant. A gentle smile returned, and she laid a hand on Tony's arm as their eyes met. "But you are right. This does make me feel better—like I have a piece of my culture with me, even now that I have been barred from my homeland. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed her partner on the cheek.

They retained eye contact for a long moment before Tony cleared his throat and stepped away to his desk.

"Any plans for tonight?" he asked, putting his coat on.

She mirrored him, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "None."

"Want to come back to my place? Holiday movie marathon?" he offered, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

Ziva strove to conceal the eagerness in her reply. "That sounds nice. I am very interested in the story of the Wrench who stole Christmas."

"_Grinch, _Ziva. Grinch."

* * *

A/N: "Matana" is "gift" in Hebrew. "Toda" is "thank you."


End file.
